Tarzan's Sister
by Voler Libre
Summary: a little history of why tarzan was alone in the hut and what happened to his family, also tarzan has a sister and she's alive!
1. Chapter 1

Tarzan's sister

i own nothing of tarzan, duh.

She moved through the jungle, listening for the faint cry of her baby brother, but she couldn't even find the tree-house, let alone Timothy. She shouldn't have to find him anyways, she thought angrily, she was only 13! She had wanted to go with her parents but nooo, they'd made her stay and watch Timothy. She'd been mad, but her anger soon turned to fear as night fell and her mother and father still weren't home. The next day she'd gone to look or them, Timothy would only slow her down, and besides she'd be back soon right? Wrong. She'd been quickly lost in the dense jungle, everything her parents had taught her had fled her mind in fear. Her clothes were now tattered, her hair a tangled mess full of sticks and leaves, and her face completely filthy except for the smudged streaks of tears. She heard a roar and stopped dead in her tracks. Shaking with fear she crept on through the ever darkening jungle. Finally she could take no more, spotting an opening in the bottom of a tree trunk she ducked inside and fell asleep, with no regard to any animal that might be living inside.

sorry it was short tell me watcha think, if you don't like it tell me why otherwise dont comment at all :)


	2. Claire

She walked silently through the jungle, her long hair tangled her skin tanned and tough. She heard a noise and quickly hefted her spear, she'd wanted a bow and arrow but every attempt she'd made at one had failed. Suddenly a smell wafted under her nose, her stomach growled, her mouth salivated and she nearly fainted with the mere delight of it, TEA!!!!! She hadn't smelled that in years! It made her long for that awful ship, where at least they'd had tea. When her rationality came back to her she was stumped, why was someone brewing tea in the middle of the jungle? more importantly, why was someone in the jungle?

She crept slowly closer, her years of solitude had made her wary of human presence, the only humans she'd met in 14 years had done nothing but try and kill or rape her (but that was another story). But they hadn't had tea, only that sour water father used to drink. By now she could see into the clearing, she looked for the source of the tea but it was no where to be seen. All of the sudden a woman's voice made her glance up, sharply. She gasped, this was the place she'd been searching for, for 14 years! What was this woman doing in her home?!?

In that moment every scrap of human reason she had struggled to hold on to for so many years fled as she let out a wild cry and climbed up the tree faster than any normal human being. A young woman and an old man sat on a lovely cushion by a window, that was her seat, her cushion, her window!! With another wild cry she flung herself at the people. Spear forgotten, she attacked with tooth and claw. Only seconds after the silly woman screamed a wild yell announced the arrival of a scantly clad young man. She turned to fight him too but looking into his eyes she saw her mothers and stood, frozen until a pan came crashing down on her head. As her eyes closed she reached out for her last living family member, Timothy.

Her head pounded, she moaned and tried to feel her wounds, and shrieked when she found she couldn't. She writhed and flipped and struggled to free herself but it was useless. Pausing for breathe, she felt the presence of a person standing over her and thrashed wildly with her feet, shrieking with satisfaction when she heard the thud and then the harsh sobs, she opened her eyes to see who she'd managed to hit and smiled when she saw the silly young woman standing a safe distance away, she looked down at herself and saw that her feet her bound, as well as her hands, which were tied to a post, holding up the roof. She tried to tug it but it was sturdy, she should know she'd helped to build it. She almost cried but the thud of a mans footsteps startled her tears back into her eyes.

It was the half naked man again, her brother, a man, alive! He walked over to the woman, who was still crying, and caressed her face with rough palms. She burned with jealousy, she hadn't seen her brother for 14 years and he was ignoring her! She shook her head and reminded herself that he didn't know who she was. Timothy looked over at her, alerted by the movement, and walked over. Crouching down, he said in rough patchy english, "I Tarzan, who you?" The name startled her, this wasn't Tarzan, this was Timothy, her little Timmy. She just stared at the woman and then back at him. He stared into her eyes for a second, and she hoped he'd recognize her but he just stood up and walked over to the woman. He whispered in her ear and she nodded and left the room.

He walked to a small cupboard made of tree bark, the very one mother had kept the matches in, so they wouldn't get wet. he didn't take out matches, but a mango, which he tossed casually in the air before grabbing a knife and walking over to me. Seeing the sharp glint of the metal I gasped and tried to wriggle free once more. Seeing this he stopped and spoke slowly, as if to an animal. "No hurt you, be good." My feet itched to run but I forced myself to still, he crept forward on crouched feet and slowly brought the knife to the rope binding my hands, and with one deft motion he sliced the cords and blood rushed back to my fingers, i sighed in relief and shook my head, trying to resist the urge to strike out at my captor. he smiled a crooked smile and asked me again, "Who you?" I opened my mouth and rasped the first words i'd spoken for 12 years, "Claire."


	3. Tea

The words burned my throat, rusty from misuse, and i resolved to say as little as possible. Timothy just looked at me, head cocked for a second as if the name sounded familiar. My hopes rose but he just shook his head and cleared his throat, " Why you attack?" he demanded, his face darkening dangerously. I merely stared ahead determinedly, I didn't know what to say. Timothy's brows came together and his eyes narrowed, grunting he retied my hands; knife held in one hand loosely but threateningly. He loped in that strange gait of his to the window and with one last glance at me leaped into the trees. I watched him swing off and though I was glad that I had found him I longed to be free to swing through the trees myself.

I must have drifted off to sleep, for a clattering of pots and pans awoke me. Instinctively I tried to jump up to flee or investigate but remembered too late where i was. I blinked frantically, it was night yet there was still light, was the woman in the kitchen magic? I thought incredulously, watching curiously i saw her walk around with a match lighting candles and i very nearly broke into tears, my father had gone around just like that 14 years ago the day before he and mother ventured out into the dense jungle, never to return. I was practically a savage. How could i have forgotten the warm comforting glow of a lamp? The woman had noticed i was awake and peered suspiciously towards me. Just then a loud trill turned her attention away from me. Still trembling from the loud noise, the same smell that had drawn me towards my home wafted again past my nostrils. My stomach growled and i gave an involuntary whimper at the familiar smell. The woman again turned towards me, curious this time. "Oh, poor thing, you must be starving," she crooned. She turned back towards the kitchen, and fiddled with something for a moment before turning towards me with a plate. Taking a deep breath she said, " Now, I'm going to bring you some food and untie your hands, but you have to promise me not to try and escape or anything...else," she trailed off looking warily at my feet. I blinked at her for a second before slowly, very slowly inclining my head. Her eyes widened, i don't think she thought i could understand. Walking towards me she gave a cautious smile and set the food tray on the floor. She knelt by me and withdrew a small sharp knife from the folds of her dress. It took a little sawing but finally my bonds were free.

I rubbed my wrists, massaging the blood back into my fingers. Slowly i looked up at the woman crouched in front of me; she seemed to be holding her breath. Very cautiously, as not to startle her, I lifted my hands palms facing her in the universal gesture of i mean no harm. Exhaling she gave a quick smile of relief, "Hi, I am Jane you must be Claire!" she said. I wanted so badly to snap, No I'm the _other _wild girl you have tied up in your living room! but i bit my tongue, remembering the pain just one word had caused. So i looked down at my food and tore in, making do with the shocked and appalled look on her face at my manners.

The next time i awoke i knew exactly where i was, in my family's tree house tied to a post and surrounded by strangers, except Timothy. I raised my lashes a centimeter and quickly shut them again against the too bright sun, i was used to waking to the filtered green jungle light, but here high above the earth no trees blocked the harsh, hot sun. I heard voices, Jane, Timothy, and the old man i had seen from the ground. I decided it was in my best interests to remain "sleeping" for a while longer. "...how you both could have lived in the same jungle for this long and have never seen each other," the old man said. "Big jungle," Timothy grunted simply. "Not want be found, not be found," he added. " And the way she attacked it was almost as if... no, it couldn't be it makes no sense," Jane said, practically to herself. "What is it dear?" the old man inquired. Jane squinted, looking confused. "It was almost as if... as if she was jealous." They all fell silent looking quizzical. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on any longer. I peeked through my lashes and snarled in surprise. Timothy's face loomed in front of me. He gave a knowing, little smile, and then everyone was in motion. Going about their business as if i had imagined the whole thing.

The shriek of the teapot went off again and i knew i could not bear smelling that smell, once more without being able to have any. So, past caring if it gave anything away or how much it hurt, I moaned, "Tea!."

okay guys, sorry for not uploading for like forever but I'm a procrastinator and thats what we do. Actually the only reason i wrote this was because I'm _supposed _to be writing a paper before school starts, and plus its the favorite of all my stories, and i think its fun to write, but other than that.. hope you had a good summer :)


	4. Torturous Memories

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, faces swiveled to mine. Timothy darted over to me and repeated his earlier question, why had I attacked? How

could I explain this to him? There is no way he could remember, he was only a baby. Oh why had I left him there that day? I should have, I should have...No. I

can not think that way, what was done was done and i just need to live with the consequences. So I simply froze, pathetic like a confronted animal, I know; but

what else could I do, human interaction was now a foreign concept. Okay Claire, I thought to myself, it's time to get it together, you've had a nice stay but it is

time to go. I resolved that tonight, tonight I would go.

The day went by much too fast, sure I was captive, but I was captive in a warm comfortable environment that I had once called home. Soon everyone was

asleep, I lifted my legs to the small table where a small teacup rested, grabbing it with my toes i slowly and cautiously brought it to me. I inched it between my

legs until it was between my mid thighs, my legs protected by my wrap. I took in a quick breath and slammed my legs together. The teacup shattered, a small

shard was thrown up and nicked my cheek and another my calf but all in all i was okay. I held my breath as i waited cautiously for someone to come investigate

the noise but after 5 minutes still no one came. Using my feet I slid a particularly sharp shard back towards my hands. Straining back towards the shard, the

ropes cut into my skin burning and twisting at me. Finally I got it and sat back for a quick moment, regaining my breath and feeling where the rope had cut it

off. I began to saw at the rope binding my wrists, my hopes rising with every snap of fiber I heard or felt. Finally, I was done, hands significantly bloodied but

never the less, free. I quickly untied my feet and leapt up. Glanced around, full of unwelcome nostalgia, before shaking it off and throwing myself from the

window. I swung from vine to vine, and slid down many a tree before landing with a solid thud on soft, mossy ground, out of view of that unattainable

temptation. I gave a sigh of relief to be able to think straight again and sank to the earth. I let the hot salty tears spill down my cheek, laughing at the irony

that the last time I had cried this hard was when I could not find the treehouse and here I was, sobbing again now that I had found it.

My tears had almost passed when I sensed a presence nearby. I slowly rose into a crouch, wary and alert. I was right, a figure soon appeared in the

opening, the figure of a man. Timothy stood, relaxed and quizzical, brown hair swinging in the slight late night breeze. The bitter poison of anger filled my veins

and I snarled and leaped at him. He, who didn't have to constantly live with the reminder of the abandoned brother, the lost parents, the irresponsibility of a

young girl. He who had everything, a woman he loved, a place to call home, and from what i could tell he had even had a family. He fought back, confused but

none the less ferocious a fighter. I tore at his hair, his skin. Rolling back and forth in the soggy under brush. Soon, my anger leading me, I threw him across the

clearing. Timothy flipped back to his feet, angry now, but still confused and suddenly all vindictiveness drained from me. With one last longing gaze I fled the

clearing, slipping through the under growth and into the trees. Back at long last to the small cave behind the waterfall that I now lived in. Exhausted I slid to

my knees and crumpled onto my bed of leaves and moss.

Near morning I awoke to find Timothy standing in the entrance to my cave. Half-heartedly I rose to defend myself but slipped back to my pallet instead. I

stared at my long lost brother, in resignation, ready for him to take me back to that torturous hall of memories and regrets. So when he sat down in the

entrance and crossed his legs, waiting patiently, I was very surprised. I slowly sat up and leaned against the rocky wall, eyeing him cautiously, waiting for him to

make his move. When he didn't I sighed and took a deep breath, "Timothy," I croaked, "What do you know about your family?"


	5. Grudge

Timothy looked surprised, "Timothy? My mother, Kala found me as a baby," he said. I sighed sadly, "I mean your family before that." With each word speaking came easier and easier. "Your real name, well, your birth name, is Timothy." Tarzan's eyes opened wide in surprise, "How do you know?" he asked. I stared at him a second, took a deep breath and said the words I'd been longing to say since I'd come across him, "Timothy, Tarzan, I am your sister."

"My, my sister?" he repeated. I nodded solemnly. "Our parent's were scientists. We were traveling to India for a study of theirs, when our ship crashed here. Our family were the sole survivors so we built the tree house you live in now for shelter, you were only a baby. One day they left me watching you and went out searching for food... they never came back. I left to look for them, I promise I was going to come back for you, but I got lost in the jungle. I finally found you." I gazed at him longingly searching his bewildered face for a sign, a sign of forgiveness, of love. Timothy backed out of the cave, still bewildered. I deserved it, I know but still, it hurt so bad to finally find who I'd been searching for half my life and he was leaving me.

Timothy crouched upon a mossy branch, staring at his reflection in the calm water. I cleared my throat and he looked back at me, then looked away. "I'm sorry," I said, "I should have just left you alone, I should have realized you already had a family." I waited for a second, hoping against hope that he would turn and smile and let me hug him. I turned away, gritting my teeth against the hot tears spilling down my cheeks. How dare he make me cry! I swung through the trees blindly, tears now openly falling. I slipped and fell on my knees in the lush, green underbrush. A twig snapped and I looked up sharply. A regal woman, scantily dressed and adorned with gold held a golden cheetah staff across the chests of 3 strange creatures; half leopard, half man!

"I am Queen La," she pronounced. It seems you and I have a common enemy. "wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered, still awestruck and terrified of the demon creatures she held at bay. She turned to the leopard-men and gestured for them to leave, after they did so she crouched in front of me. Tarzan has scorned both of our love, I was in love, and he left me for that silly baboon-girl! Oh, and you, his own sister, he refuses your heartfelt apology for something that really wasn't your fault. Something told me not to listen to her, but everything she said about me was absolutely true. My eyes blazed and my heart turned bitter. "That ape thinks he's better than us!" I raged. She smiled, "Come with me," she purred. "Come to my Kingdom with me, we'll show him who really owns this jungle." she stood up and offered her hand. I smiled and took her hand.

** chapter epilogue:** Tarzan stood in the forest, and for the first time there was a different cry, CLAIRE!

ok sorry it was short and i haven't written in a while, this wasn't the plot i originally had in mind but i like it, what do you guys think, yes? no? maybe so?


End file.
